teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Hodge
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Dylan Minnette |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Randy Julio Hodge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| Hodge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| insecure, positive, intelligent, responsible, laid-back, oblivious, accepting, wise, protective, kind |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Vanessa Ray (girlfriend, sexual) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 555 Waterdale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Spencer, Priscilla, Erin, Savannah, Sander, Tristan, Hunter, Sebastian, Monique |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "So what do I do?" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Randy Hodge is a recurring character, now promoted to main character on Teen Justice. Randy is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S2= One In a Million After the football game, Randy found that he truly was inspired by the Glee Club's dancing and performance at the game. He later decide to join the group, despite it being social suicide for them. Despite the beginning of the episode, where he claims he's only doing it for "college credit", when the Glee Club turns back to normal, he decides to stick with the membership, and is officially initiated as a Glee Club member in the episode, "Starter Pack." Personality Randy can be viewed as the "straight-man" of the Glee Club; he is usually seen tagging along with the gang on their outings and occasionally during glee club meetings. Most of the time he seems to be friendly, however, making an effort to befriend his fellow glee-club members and being grateful every time someone approaches him. He even sort of looked up to Jayce and Hunter after they tried to become his friends. Randy appears to be rather naive, due to his lack of knowledge about the life in America, which became apparent when he asked Hunter to become his friend, though it isn't the way here. This could be culture shock, although it's implied that he was socially awkward before arriving in America. He also appears to have little self-esteem. He is one of the more laid-back members of the club. He is known for usually being oblivious towards any negative comments directed towards him, and often doesn't react to these, such as a usual running gag of being reproved by his team members, as well as Priscilla's criticisms. He also provides helpful and deep advice, usually to Sander or Tristan. It is usually a running gag that Randy asks a question that comes out the wrong way while he and others are in peril. These questions usually cause the gang to angrily yell out "SHUT UP RANDY!" towards him. He also is known for making lame jokes, which causes the members to react likewise. Relationships Vanessa Ray= |-| Sander Lloyd= Songs S2= ;Duets Ep4f_(31we4r56).jpg|You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (Tristan) (Acoustic)|link=You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Dylan-minnette-1344998818.jpg|Introducing Me (Wild Child)|link=Introducing Me Oie_Wes5BbP9HitV.jpg|Hollywood (The Guest List)|link=Hollywood Ep4f_(87)_llppld_ddd.jpg|Let Me Love You (Heart)|link=Let Me Love You ;Duets ep4f (86)lmm jkkk.jpg|Help! (Tristan) (Rubber Soul)|link=Help! ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos ep4f (93)p000 4ee.jpg|Pop!ular (Stardom)|link=Pop!ular ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos oie_L8UgnzX2oTWd.jpg|I'm Not The Only One (Moving Out)|link=I'm Not The Only One ;Duets download (46).png|Begin (Roderick) (Risks)|link=Begin Download_(47).png|My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) (Chelsea) (Rivals)|link=My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) Ep4f (m31).jpg|More Than a Feeling (Chelsea) (City of Lights)|link=More Than a Feeling ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Main Character